<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гениальные планы by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, WTF_Starbucks_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415020">Гениальные планы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine'>TillTheEnd_OfTheLine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020'>WTF_Starbucks_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Миди G - PG-13 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Sex Shop, Shrunkyclunks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Тони. Что вы здесь забыли?</p><p>— Мы проголодались, — ответил Старк. — И по счастливой случайности оказались по соседству…</p><p>— Не были вы по соседству, — прорычал Стив. — Вы все, — он обвёл компанию рукой, чуть не врезав инопланетному, чёрт возьми, богу по лицу, — могли оказаться по соседству, только если соседство охвачено огнём.</p><p>— …мы оказались по соседству, — невозмутимо продолжил Старк, — и подумали: а почему бы друзьям не пообедать вместе?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Миди G - PG-13 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гениальные планы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812332">Best Laid Plans</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara">writeonclara</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжение <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414852">«Американской секс-бомбы»</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Величайшие засранцы Земли не могли не испортить их свидание, как же иначе?</p><p>Более того, поначалу всё шло замечательно. Стив охотно пробовал всё, что ставили на стол, даже умудрился похрустеть креветкой, не сняв с неё панцирь. Он оказался до одури очаровательным, хоть это и говорило скорее о странной потребности Баки о ком-нибудь заботиться, чем о его хорошем вкусе в мужчинах.</p><p>— Боже мой, — простонал Стив, набив рот сашими и прикрыв глаза от наслаждения. Баки был безоговорочно самым везучим человеком. — Еда в двадцать первом веке просто волшебная.</p><p>— Полевые пайки не идут в сравнение, да? — спросил Баки. Подперев голову рукой, он наблюдал, как Стив ест, что со стороны наверняка выглядело очень глупо, но это не особо его беспокоило.</p><p>— Скатертью им дорога, — ответил Стив и стащил кусочек спайдер-ролла Баки. Попытки Баки дать ему отпор не увенчались успехом, а затем Стив и вовсе выхватил у Баки палочки. И сделал это он своими собственными, ведь научился с ними управляться всего за пять минут наблюдений за Баки.</p><p>— Сопляк. — Баки притянул тарелку к себе и, положив перед ней руку, укрыл её от Стива.</p><p>— А я решил, что ты его не хочешь, — сказал Стив.</p><p>Он сунул кусочек целиком в рот и довольно ухмыльнулся, отчего сердце у Баки затрепетало, точно восторженный щенок. Может, он чересчур нетерпелив, но он поклясться был готов, что Стив так неуклюже пытался флиртовать. И выглядело при этом чертовски умилительно.</p><p>— Так, значит, ты был солдатом? — спросил Стив, жадно проглотив нечестно добытый ролл.</p><p>— Ага. Спецназ.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>У Баки на языке вертелось «ну ясное дело», но он сдержался и не успел выставить себя придурком. Хоть Баки и узнал о Воющих Коммандос ещё в школе, для самого Стива всё случилось совсем недавно — может, всего месяц назад. Баки помнил, каково в первый месяц после возвращения. Пришлось… несладко.</p><p>— Но о солдате известно всем. Что насчёт человека? — спросил Баки, подхватывая один из роллов металлическими пальцами, раз уж Стив забрал его палочки.</p><p>Меж бровей у Стива залегла небольшая морщинка.</p><p>— Во время войны Стиву Роджерсу пришлось потесниться.</p><p>Баки бесцеремонно указал роллом на Стива:</p><p>— Чушь собачья.</p><p>— Не знаю, что тебе рассказать, — ответил Стив, пожав плечами. — Когда я записался в армию, все желания Стива Роджерса пришлось задвинуть на второй план.</p><p>— Тогда каким был ты до этого?</p><p>— Тот парень умер, и сыворотка заняла его место, — солгал Стив, тоскливо улыбнувшись.</p><p>Баки вновь ткнул в сторону Стива роллом, уже несколько напористее:</p><p>— Всё ещё собачья чушь, — сказал он и, когда Стив вскинул брови, закатил глаза. — Собираешься заливать, что большая личность шла в новом наборе? Это ведь полная брехня.</p><p>Стив раскрыл было рот — наверняка чтобы возразить, ведь ослиное упрямство никуда не денешь, — но тут же его захлопнул. От смущённой улыбки, расцветшей у него на лице, у Баки, вот ведь чёрт, засосало под ложечкой.</p><p>А ещё он из-за этого начал тараторить, потому что Баки Барнс представлял из себя настоящую катастрофу, а не человека:</p><p>— И размером с дом ты сколько? Полтора года? А сколько времени досталось прежнему Стиву? Наверняка тебе всё вокруг до сих пор кажется адски странным. Дверные проёмы! Готов поспорить, что ты частенько в притолоки врезаешься. Головой.</p><p>Господи. Он сунул себе в рот ролл, лишь бы заткнуться.</p><p>— Иногда я беру стул, чтобы достать что-то с верхней полки, — робко признался Стив. После чего откинулся на спинку и скрестил руки. — Ладно, может, ты и прав. Мне никогда не нравились задиры, и… я всегда влипал в драки. Каждый день пугал маму до полусмерти.</p><p>— Так и знал! — победно воскликнул Баки. — Держу пари, ты подходил к парням вдвое больше тебя и начинал их отчитывать, словно школьный учитель…</p><p>— …а потом они ставили мне фингалы, — согласился Стив, махнув в воздухе кулаком.</p><p>Баки, наклонив голову, рассмеялся.</p><p>— Боже. Интересный ты парень, Роджерс.</p><p>Взгляд у Стива поплыл, отчего у Баки загорели уши — и как это понимать? Он ведь с подросткового возраста не краснел.</p><p>Только не это.</p><p>— Бак…</p><p>— Так-так-так! Кто это тут у нас?</p><p>Стива словно ударило током. Он подпрыгнул, обернулся и увидел величайших героев Земли, шагающих к их столику будто на фотосессии GQ.</p><p>— Тони, нет, — решительно сказал Стив. — Нет-нет-нет. Что вы здесь забыли? Как вы вообще нас нашли?</p><p>Рыжая смерила Стива многозначительным взглядом, пока остальные рассаживались, совершенно не обращая внимания на внезапно умолкнувших потрясённых посетителей. Стив сумел не обнаружить себя благодаря безвкусной маскировке в духе Кларка Кента, но не заметить Мстителей в полном составе стало невозможно, особенно когда один из них заявился в развевающемся красном плаще. Это же… это же Тони, мать его, Старк пристроился рядом с Баки, и… ладно, остальных он не знал, потому что вынюхать имена прочих супергероев никак не удавалось даже таблоидам, а эти-то стервятники знали всё. Но благодаря бесконечным часам видео, которое неустанно крутили по всем главным новостным каналам, Баки не мог не узнать в кресле рядом со Стивом инопланетного, чёрт возьми, бога, великолепную рыжую ниндзя, пристроившуюся по другую сторону от Баки, и перенесшего пытки лучника, который рухнул на оставшийся стул рядом со Стивом.</p><p>— А где зелёный громила? — спросил ошарашенный Баки.</p><p>— Халку нужно уладить кое-какие дела до обеда, — махнув рукой, ответил Тони, мать его, Старк. — Не смог явиться, передавал извинения и так далее и тому подобное. Итак! Чего едим? Суши? Сырая рыба — смелый выбор для ископаемого.</p><p>Баки представил Халка, сгорбившегося над крошечным столиком в бистро с чашечкой кофе в большущих руках. У Стива тем временем случился небольшой инсульт.</p><p>— Тони. Что вы здесь забыли?</p><p>— Мы проголодались, — ответил Старк, по крайней мере делая вид, что всё это — одно большое совпадение. — И по счастливой случайности оказались по соседству…</p><p>— Не были вы по соседству, — прорычал — и такое бывает — Стив. Баки от такого тона весь встрепенулся. — Вы все, — он обвёл компанию рукой, едва не врезав инопланетному, чёрт возьми, богу по лицу, — могли оказаться по соседству, только если соседство охвачено огнём.</p><p>— …мы оказались по соседству, — невозмутимо продолжил Старк, повысив голос, чтобы заглушить жалобы Стива, — и подумали: а почему бы друзьям не пообедать вместе?</p><p>— Мы едва знакомы, — ответил Стив, разламывая палочки надвое и совершенно не к месту привлекая внимание к мышцам. Не то чтобы Баки возражал.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, Капитан Сосулька, почему бы не оставить определение границ дружбы тем, кто не провёл в заморозке семьдесят лет, — и правда немного обиженно сказал Старк. — Мы друзья. Мы шаверму вместе ели. Это делает нас самыми лучшими друзьями на всём белом свете. Я даже Башню подумываю переименовать.</p><p>Баки озадаченно смотрел на него, пытаясь уследить за логической цепочкой, но безнадёжно заблудился у левого поворота, ведущего к бессмысленности. Речь, должно быть, шла о Башне Старка. Ведь это Тони, мать его, Старк — что ж за жизнь у Баки такая?</p><p>— Мы вместе спасли Нью-Йорк, — продолжал настаивать Старк, на какой-то чёрт пытаясь убедить в этом Баки.</p><p>— Да кто же спорит, приятель, — ответил Баки. Выглядел тот так, словно ему необходима вся возможная поддержка, а Баки был хорошим парнем, что бы ни говорил Уэйд. Вот только он был ещё и неплохим таким засранцем и, может, пребывал в небольшом шоке из-за того, что ел суши в компании инопланетного, чёрт возьми, бога. Поэтому он добавил: — Назови её Могучий Ствол.</p><p>— Эй! — воскликнул Старк</p><p>Светловолосый парень, перенёсший пытки, вдруг расхохотался, прикрыв рукой глаза и, похоже, стараясь сдержать веселье. Хоть он и казался из них самым адекватным, видок у него всё равно был такой, словно дерьма он в жизни нагляделся, и даже похлеще, чем его соратники-герои. Но что-то Баки подсказывало, что это бремя они носят по очереди, каждый день передавая эстафету.</p><p>— Чтоб вы знали, это здание — технологический шедевр, — возмутился Тони.</p><p>— Штаб Возбуждения, — продолжил Баки и покачал головой. — Слушай, все... хотя вряд ли все, но лично я не спорю, что твои изобретения зажгли фитиль современной научно-технической революции и так далее, за что я, к примеру, весьма и весьма признателен, — он помахал Старку бионическими пальцами, — но ты построил в центре Манхэттена гигантский пенис. Смирись.</p><p>Старк уставился на него, явно не находя слов. Увидеть такое наверняка доводилось нечасто.</p><p>— Здание воистину напоминает эрегированный фаллос, — сказал инопланетный, чёрт возьми, бог с серьёзностью, совершенно не соответствующей ситуации. — Символ силы и зрелости. Я одобряю.</p><p>— Боже мой, — произнёс лучник, перенёсший пытки, утирая костяшками глаза. — Спасибо тебе.</p><p>Похоже, в смехе он отчаянно нуждался. Да и вообще бедолага выглядел так, словно вот-вот начнёт задыхаться. Баки двумя пальцами придвинул ему бутылку саке. Лучник обхватил бутылку двумя руками и благодарно ему улыбнулся.</p><p>Стив решительно их всех игнорировал, злобно тыча в суши палочками Баки с выражением лица как никогда кричащим: «Боже, убереги меня от этих идиотов». Да, Баки тоже не приводило в восторг то, что их свиданию — свиданию? — помешала кучка супергероев в костюмах, но Стив словно едва сдерживал желание выбросить стол в окно и умчаться в яростном приступе гнева. Баки приходил к осознанию горькой правды: величайшие герои Земли, по всей видимости, не были сплочённой командой, какой их рисовали СМИ.</p><p>— Итак, — начала рыжая. От внимания Баки не ускользнуло, что она намеренно придвинулась ближе, обеспечивая каждому осмелившемуся на неё взглянуть прекрасный вид. Он знал эту тактику, а порой даже пользовался ею, но со значительно меньшим декольте. Баки и глазом не моргнул, поскольку был, как мудро подметил Терри Пратчетт, «настолько голубой, что любой тропический остров нанял бы его, чтобы подсвечивать небо в разгар туристического сезона». — Сержант Барнс. Как так вышло, что вы оказались в «Приятных вибрациях» после столь… блестящей карьеры?</p><p>Баки, повторив её расслабленную позу, пропустил мимо ушей то, как агрессивно она начала бросаться добытой информацией. И, вскинув брови в духе второсортного порно из семидесятых, сказал:</p><p>— Тебя это может удивить, но я и правда обожаю члены.</p><p>Это не было правдой — точнее, было, но за любовью к пенисам крылось кое-что посерьёзнее, — однако явно стоило очередного взрыва хохота лучника, перенёсшего пытки, и вида залившегося краской Стива.</p><p>— Ага! — воскликнул Старк, обвинительно тыча в Баки пальцем. — Так тебе всё-таки нравится моя Башня.</p><p>Стив так сильно пырнул палочками свой ролл Калифорния, что те прошли прямиком через тарелку и воткнулись в стол, заставив всех подпрыгнуть. Точнее, подпрыгнули только Тони с Баки, но рыжая вскинула брови, что наверняка равносильно ушедшей в пятки душе.</p><p>— Может хоть что-то в этом грёбаном веке быть только моим? — крайне возмущённо спросил Стив. Вот это да. Это было…</p><p>— Как-то ты чересчур торопишься для своего возраста, не находишь? — спросил Тони, махнув в сторону Стива палочками. — Делаешь предложение на первом свидании?</p><p>— Нет, — огрызнулся Стив.</p><p>— Эй, — сказал Баки, не уверенный, стоит ли обижаться.</p><p>Стив волком посмотрел на Баки. А Баки даже немного отшатнулся, и Стив тут же вздрогнул, бросил свою салфетку на стол и отодвинул стул.</p><p>— Я ухожу.</p><p>— Стив, постой, — сказал Баки, почувствовав, как внутри всё оборвалось. Он попытался встать, но его зажимали между собой рыжая и Тони, мать его, Старк. Он сумел лишь приподняться, но двинуться дальше не мог, не столкнув либо ниндзя, либо миллиардера. А это в обоих случаях, скорее всего, закончилось бы его смертью.</p><p>— Да ладно, зануда, не убивай всё веселье, — сказал Старк, указывая на него палочками. — И вообще, что это тебя так огорчило?</p><p>— Компания, — прорычал Стив. — Предполагалась встреча наедине…</p><p>— Кто бы мог подумать, — похотливо произнёс Тони, и Баки пихнул его локтем, что наверняка незаконно.</p><p>Стив стиснул зубы, а потом закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул.</p><p>— Баки, извини. Я… увидимся как-нибудь.</p><p>С этими словами Стив развернулся и вылетел из ресторана, бросив Баки с величайшими засранцами Земли.</p><p>Баки медленно опустился на стул. Скрестив на груди руки, он многозначительно оглядел сидящих за столом.</p><p>— Ну спасибо.</p><p>Оставшиеся супергерои не то чтобы неуютно ёрзали, но впали в неловкое молчание, в то же время растаскивая остатки неудавшегося ланча Стива и Баки.</p><p>— Откуда я мог знать, что Капитан Америка такая примадонна? — пробормотал Старк.</p><p>— Прошу прощения! — произнёс Баки, подзывая одного из официантов и не заботясь о том, что ведёт себя не лучшим образом.</p><p>Официант едва ли не бегом метнулся к их столику с улыбкой и учтивостью наготове:</p><p>— Чем могу помочь, сэр? — спросил он Баки, хотя взгляд его то и дело останавливался на Старке.</p><p>— Мне нужно саке.</p><p>— Конечно. Сколько бутылок?</p><p>— Несите все, — Баки указал большим пальцем бионики на Старка. — Он платит.</p><p>Старк пожал плечами, признавая, что заслужил.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>После этого звёздный орёл с планом его игнорировал. Целую неделю.</p><p>Баки вовсе не дулся на него.</p><p>Выходит, он всё неправильно понял. Шансов на успех всё равно было маловато. Капитан Америка явно шёл по праведному пути и не нуждался в своей жизни в ком-то столь… морально неоднозначном, как Баки. И Баки с этим смирился. Честно.</p><p>— Почему он похож на подростка, который на выпускном балу застукал подружку за утехами с нападающим футбольной команды? — прошептал Уэйд Ванессе.</p><p>Время работы магазина уже закончилось, и только в такой поздний час Уэйд показывал своё лицо. Баки полагал, что тот угодил в пожар, но Уэйд никогда об этом не рассказывал, а Баки и не спрашивал. Обсуждать собственные увечья он тоже не горел желанием.</p><p>— Капитан Америка его динамит, — прошептала в ответ Ванесса.</p><p>— О-ох.</p><p>— Я вас слышу, тупицы, — сказал Баки, посмотрев на Уэйда с Ванессой, сидящих в углу не дальше чем в полутора метрах. Они втроём столпились за прилавком, хотя Баки пришёл туда первым, а в магазине было полно других мест, где можно о нём посплетничать. Что-то Баки подсказывало, что у этих двоих в генах прописана необходимость всеми силами раздражать окружающих.</p><p>— Слушай, Бак Роджерс*. Понял? Бак Роджерс? — заговорил Уэйд, чересчур близко придвинувшись к Баки. — Если хочешь заполучить внимание красно-бело-сексуального, придётся мыслить масштабно. Например, банк ограбить — вот насколько масштабно.</p><p>— Не собираюсь я грабить банк, Уэйд, — многострадально ответил Баки.</p><p>— Может, машину взорвать?</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>— Как же трудно иметь с тобой дело. Повезло хоть, что ты симпатяга, — сказал Уэйд, потирая подбородок.</p><p>Ванесса опустила руку Уэйду на плечо, чуть отодвигая его.</p><p>— Может, начать с чего-нибудь помельче? — предложила она.</p><p>Во взгляде Баки явно читалось: «Да что ты говоришь».</p><p>— Ты знаешь, где он живёт, — пожав плечиком, сказала Ванесса, и прозвучало это каким-то образом не слишком жутко. — Может, навестишь его? Хотя нет, не стоит. Отправь ему, не знаю, яблочный пирог? Или что там любят символы американской свободы?</p><p>Баки задумчиво хмыкнул.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Баки отправил в Башню Старка «Американскую секс-бомбу и боевого папочку», добавив подпись: «Для капитанской задницы».</p><p>Стоило предугадать, что это ни к чему не приведёт.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— От Капитана с ангельской грудью по-прежнему ничего не слышно? — два дня спустя спросил Уэйд, обнаружив хандрящего Баки за прилавком «Приятных вибраций».</p><p>Баки, выудив телефон из кармана, показал его Уэйду. Изображение на экране блокировки представляло из себя крупный план Стивова лица в момент, когда тот открыл подарок Баки и обнаружил внутри до крайности испещрённый венами дилдо.</p><p>— Полагаю, фото отправил Железный Человек, — сказал Баки, перекрикивая восторженный визг Уэйда.</p><p>— Боже мой, — воскликнул Уэйд, хлопнув ладонями по лицу. — Как думаешь, он его использовал?</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что сумел, учитывая, какой он непрогибаемый, — пробормотал Баки, тут же почувствовав себя так, словно потоптался на американском флаге, а после и вовсе его поджёг. Не помогало и то, что выражение лица у Уэйда было такое, словно ему вручили стопку золотых слитков.</p><p>— Я знал, что неспроста ты мне так нравишься! — он хлопнул в ладоши и придвинулся поближе, врываясь в личное пространство Баки. — Так что, он достаточно охмурён?</p><p>Баки коснулся телефона, снова показывая ему лицо Стива. Охмурённым он не выглядел нисколько. Огромная перчатка закрывала его лицо, точно Старк запечатлел его в момент, когда он треснул себя по лицу.</p><p>Уэйд глядел на него в ожидании ответа.</p><p>— Нет, Уэйд. Он не охмурён.</p><p>— Вот зараза, — сказал Уэйд. — Не понимаю, что ему не понравилось. Подарок шикарный.</p><p>На самом деле Баки лишь пытался отплатить за то, что его бросили и игнорировали, и теперь это выглядело весьма мелочным и поганым поступком. Бионической рукой он накрыл лицо и раздражённо вздохнул.</p><p>— Похоже, это только казалось забавным.</p><p>— Ты не надумал ограбить банк? — взмолился Уэйд. — Я буду водилой для побега!</p><p>— Нет, Уэйд.</p><p>Уэйд выпятил нижнюю губу, преувеличенно надувшись. Он принялся постукивать пальцами по столу и задумчиво сморщился. Шрамы у него на лбу от этого натянулись, но, если честно, Баки их больше и не замечал. Уэйд был просто… Уэйдом.</p><p>— Захватишь Башню Старка штурмом и выкрадешь славного Капитана? Мы с Ви будем на подхвате!</p><p>— Уэйд, нет.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, — вздохнул Уэйд, словно Баки совсем отстал от жизни. — Вот была бы умора, — пробормотал он. Похоже, ему очень хотелось, чтобы Капитан Америка Баки поколотил и задушил.</p><p>— Мудила ты.</p><p>— О, придумал! «Ревнивыми движет дьявол», — сказал Уэйд, что прозвучало до ужаса поэтично. Глубокомысленность в Уэйде скрывалась под бесчисленными слоями стёба и крайне неприемлемых шуток. — Я что угодно готов поставить, что стоит тебе приударить за кем-нибудь другим, как твой мальчик в синем тут же сорвёт с тебя одежду в порыве ревности.</p><p>— Ставка принимается, — ответил Баки. Когда Уэйд похабно поиграл бровями, Баки покачал головой. — Нет, забей. Я всё в толк не возьму: как тебе удаётся заставить меня почувствовать себя грязным посреди секс-шопа?</p><p>— Такой у меня тайный дар, — Уэйд похлопал Баки по бионике. — Не волнуйся о звёздном орле. Предоставь всё Уэйди-Пуху.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, хватит уже твоей помощи, — взмолился Баки.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Зайдя на следующий день в «Приятные вибрации», Баки обнаружил внутри Чёрную Вдову. Та забралась на прилавок, скрестив великолепные ножки. Он замер и тщательно осмотрел все возможные выходы из помещения (как будто не запомнил их ещё несколько лет назад).</p><p>— Джеймс, — холодно поздоровалась она, отчего мурашки устроили у Баки на спине целый парад. Окружавшие её члены, хлысты и журналы с порно идеально вписывались в её чёрный образ в сочетании с безупречно уложенными рыжими волосами.</p><p>— Мисс Вдова.</p><p>Чёрная Вдова ухмыльнулась, но ухмылка и близко не подобралась к глазам.</p><p>— Прошу, зови меня Наташей, — сказала она.</p><p>Когда Стив удалился в припадке истерики, Баки выпал шанс узнать Мстителей поближе. И, в общем-то, почти все из них ему понравились, хоть и были засранцами, портящими чужие свидания. Но вот Наташа. Её прочесть Баки не удавалось, и потому его переполняли подозрения.</p><p>— Как Уэйд убедил тебя прийти? — спросил Баки, бочком проходя в магазин. Единственным оружием в пределах досягаемости был гигантский силиконовый кулак. Баки пребывал в уверенности, что Наташа шкуру с него живьём сдерёт и сбросит останки в Гудзон, если он начнёт размахивать им в её сторону.</p><p>— Что тебе известно о боссе? — спросила Наташа.</p><p>— Что он чудик? И ещё какой. — В ответ на невпечатлённый взгляд Наташи Баки пожал плечами. — У нас тут строгое правило: «Не рассказывай, чем занимаешься в свободное время, Уэйд, умоляю, да бога ради».</p><p>Наташа хмыкнула, звякнув каблуком по стеклянной витрине, за которой были выставлены всевозможные эрекционные кольца.</p><p>— Так ли это, Зимний Солдат?</p><p>Баки весьма дружелюбно ей улыбнулся:</p><p>— Именно так.</p><p>Наташа разглядывала его очень долго, не произнося ни слова.</p><p>— Я хочу тебе помочь, — сказала она, меняя тему. Умная женщина.</p><p>— Серьёзно?</p><p>— Я чувствую своего рода ответственность за то, как закончилось ваше со Стивом свидание. Особенно в свете того, что моей собственной миссией было хоть изредка заставлять старого доброго Капитана развлекаться, — ответила Наташа, достав телефон из… Баки понятия не имел, где он был, потому что её штаны были как вторая кожа. — Старк устраивает на выходных благотворительный вечер. Стив там будет.</p><p>— О, не думаю…</p><p>— Можешь пойти со мной, — сказала Наташа, печатая что-то в телефоне. Следом зазвонил телефон Баки, оповещая о новом приглашении с пугающим количеством деталей, включая стиль, цвет и длину Наташиного платья.</p><p>— Слушай, я ценю твоё предложение, но Стив чётко дал понять, что не заинтересован, а я не настолько отчаялся, чтобы продолжать настаивать, — сказал Баки, снимая пальто и бросая его за прилавок. — Прости, что Уэйд втянул тебя в свой дурацкий план…</p><p>— Это было не предложение, — оборвала его Наташа. Она спрыгнула с прилавка, оказываясь совсем близко к Баки. Будучи даже на каблуках ниже его на пару дюймов, она всё равно умудрялась создать впечатление, что выше дюйма на три. — Этим вечером меня сопровождаешь ты, Джеймс. Не опаздывай.</p><p>— Звучит здорово, — ответил Баки.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Баки представления не имел, почему позволяет придуркам, зовущим себя его друзьями, втягивать его в свои нелепые планы.</p><p>— Это же ужасная идея, — прошипел Баки, прижавшись ртом к Наташиным идеальным волосам.</p><p>Вжиться в роль привлекательного эскорта, подающего Наташе руку с неизменно очаровательной улыбкой, оказалось весьма просто. Вместе они смотрелись чертовски красиво, как казалось самому Баки. Однако кое-что для чужих глаз оставалось незамеченным: то, как Наташа впивалась ногтями в его руку, не давая сбежать от окружающей их роскоши подальше.</p><p>— Ты хорошо справляешься, — сказала Наташа, едва шевеля губами. Она ослепительно улыбнулась лысеющему парню, развлекавшему их компанию невероятно скучной историей о собственной яхте, и в очередной раз проткнула его бицепс острыми как бритва когтями.</p><p>— По-моему, они по одному только моему виду знают, сколько нулей у меня на счёте.</p><p>Наташа, вскинув безупречную бровь, посмотрела на него:</p><p>— Тебе есть до этого дело?</p><p>— Ладно, допустим, нет, но я поспорить готов, что этот пустозвон говорит на самом деле о своём члене, а не о яхте, но единственный член, который меня интересует…</p><p>— Смотри, Капитан Америка, — сказала Наташа.</p><p>Баки встрепенулся, а когда Наташа ухмыльнулась, легонько пихнул её локтем.</p><p>— Ротик прикрой, Джеймс, — чересчур громко прошептала Наташа.</p><p>Баки закрыл рот и сдавленно промычал:</p><p>— Ну что за плечи.</p><p>— Милый, если мне не изменяет память, у него суперслух, — подмигнув, сказала Наташа.</p><p>Стив как по команде повернулся в их сторону. Голубые глаза распахнулись, а на лице промелькнуло какое-то непонятное выражение. Баки не представлял, что оно означало, но сердце его от этого выражения забилось в два раза быстрее.</p><p>Приложив титанические усилия, Баки оторвал взгляд от натянувшегося на груди пиджака Стива. Он взял Наташу за запястье и потащил прочь от парня с яхтой туда, где несколько пар, включая Тони, мать его, Старка с Пеппер Поттс, неловко покачивались под живую музыку. Господи, во что превратилась его жизнь?</p><p>— Мы танцуем, — лихорадочно заявил он.</p><p>— Я заметила, — ответила Наташа.</p><p>Лицо её не выражало ничего, но в голосе слышался смех. Что-то ему подсказывало, что услышал его он с её позволения — смеялась эта засранка, разумеется, над ним.</p><p>Наташа отлично знала, что делать, и танцевать с ней было приятно. На мгновение ему даже удалось забыть о Стиве, когда она втянула его в классический вальс и они закружили по залу, с лёгкостью заткнув за пояс Старка.</p><p>— А ты не так уж плохо танцуешь.</p><p>— Спасибо за столь высокую оценку.</p><p>А вот из Стива танцор был ужасный, что он задорно продемонстрировал, когда неуклюже проковылял вслед за Наташей и Баки, таща за собой раздражённую, но восхитительную брюнетку.</p><p>— Мария, — поздоровалась Наташа с по-прежнему слышимым смехом. Ладно хоть в этот раз она смеялась над Марией, а не над Баки.</p><p>— Наташа, — смиренно ответила Мария.</p><p>— Серьёзно? — прошипел Стив, вторгаясь в личное пространство Баки. Он был так близко, что Баки ощутил жар его дыхания, отчего по коже пробежали мурашки. — Американская секс-бомба и боевой папочка?</p><p>Не желая уступать, Баки наклонился ещё ближе. Стив пах чистой одеждой и мятой и излучал тепло, точно печка. Баки неспешно ему улыбнулся, чуть наклонил голову и томно на него посмотрел:</p><p>— Не понравился мой подарок?</p><p>— Нет, — прорычал Стив. Баки легонько вздрогнул, и Наташа предостерегающе ущипнула его за руку. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Баки?</p><p>— Видишь ли, Стив, — вклинилась Наташа, блаженно улыбаясь, — когда ты пару недель назад ушёл из суши-ресторана, мы с Джеймсом разговорились. И очень сблизились.</p><p>Взгляд Стива померк, но он сумел искренне улыбнуться. И улыбка вышла какой-то пустой. Вроде тех, что он мог натягивать во время интервью для «Фокс Ньюс».</p><p>— Славно.</p><p>— И я о том, — сказала Наташа, стискивая Баки. Хватка у неё была адски сильной. Баки изо всех сил старался не запищать. — Мы так счастливы, правда же, сладкий?</p><p>Она начинала переигрывала, но он погладил её по спине в надежде, что жест будет выглядеть интимно.</p><p>— Конечно, зайка.</p><p>Наташа не рассмеялась вслух, что было бы откровенно непрофессионального, но Баки чувствовал, как она подрагивает от сдерживаемого веселья.</p><p>Стив кивнул, не сводя глаз с Баки.</p><p>— Это… славно, — повторил он, а после поморщился и прочистил горло. Он перевёл взгляд на Наташу. — Я думал, вы с Клинтом… — он осёкся, увидев резкую перемену в её лице. — Понятно. Забудь.</p><p>Он вновь улыбнулся. Штука в том, что он и впрямь казался счастливым за них, ведь он был Капитаном Америкой и считал, что самопожертвование неплохо бы занести в перечень народных развлечений.</p><p>Или же он никогда и не был заинтересован в Баки.</p><p>— Желаю хорошо провести время. Был рад снова увидеться, Баки, — сказал Стив, искрясь доброжелательностью истинного американца. — Надеюсь, ещё встретимся.</p><p>И покружил со своей партнёршей прочь с грацией разъярённого бегемота. Баки и суперслух не нужен был, чтобы уловить возмущённые ругательства Марии, когда Стив в очередной раз наступил ей на ногу.</p><p>Баки с Наташей молча провожали их взглядом.</p><p>— Грандиозный провал, — пробормотал Баки, понурив плечи.</p><p>— Я бы не была так уверена, — задумчиво произнесла Наташа.</p><p>За весь вечер Стив больше ни разу к нему не подошёл. Быть может, потому, что спугнул Марию и больше не мог найти никого с суицидальными наклонностями, заставившими бы согласиться на танец с ним, а самого Баки не отпускала с танцпола Наташа. Она не подавала виду, но Баки и сам понимал, что ей нравилось вовлекать его во всё более сложные танцевальные движения: когда ему удавалось подхватить её ритм, она прямо-таки светилась. Стоило признать, что было и правда весело. Танцевала Наташа необычайно хорошо и становилась чертовски классной, когда переставала так отчаянно держать оборону.</p><p>— Эй, ковбой! — крикнул Тони, когда Баки всё-таки уговорил Наташу прерваться и выпить. — Ты пришёл!</p><p>— Пришёл, — ответил Баки, ухмыляясь Тони, который, спотыкаясь, подошёл к нему. Тони ухватился за левую руку Баки, но не отпустил её и после того, как восстановил равновесие.</p><p>— Выпивку моему другу! Наш лучший виски, чистый, для этого прекрасного человека, — сказал Тони, даже не взглянув на бедолагу, стоящего за баром. Он крепче вцепился в рукав Баки. — Давай, покажи мне её.</p><p>— Какой ты быстрый, — ответил Баки, прижав свободную руку к груди. — Я обычно раздеваюсь только после ужина.</p><p>Тони, внимательно его рассмотрев, покачал головой:</p><p>— Лжец.</p><p>Баки усмехнулся и покорно снял пиджак. Он ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, ужасно обрадовавшись такой возможности, а после закатал рукав по локоть металлической руки. Осушив проскользивший к нему по стойке стакан виски, он протянул руку Тони.</p><p>Тони присвистнул, повертев её из стороны в сторону. Выглядел он впечатлённым, но вместе с тем раздосадованным.</p><p>— Пимовская? Она точно из «Пим Тек». Я оскорблён, что вместо меня ты выбрал Пима.</p><p>— Не было времени ходить и выбирать, — признался Баки.</p><p>— Я могу сделать лучше, — с вызовом ответил Старк, посмотрев на Баки. Баки, подхватив наполненный стакан, поднял его за здоровье Тони. Тони расплылся в радостной ухмылке, которая стерла годы с его лица, делая похожим на восторженного ребёнка. — Хочешь лазеры в пальцах?</p><p>— Нет уж, — сказал Баки, отпив. Виски шёл мягко, вкус был насыщенным, и стоил он, вполне возможно, даже больше, чем вызвавшая восхищение Тони рука. — Не хочется случайно ранить партнёра, если понимаешь, о чём я.</p><p>— Тонко. Пошло, но тонко…</p><p>Баки уже не слышал голос Тони, когда его взгляд зацепился за белобрысого сопляка, танцующего со статной седовласой женщиной. Баки ухмыльнулся. Старушка явно не доверяла Стиву ведущую роль. Стив безропотно следовал за ней всё так же без особой грации, но пожилая леди оказалась преисполнена ангельским терпением.</p><p>Краем глаза он заметил яркую вспышку света. Не успел он повернуться, как Тони помахал у него перед лицом рукой.</p><p>— Центр управления полётами вызывает майора Барнса**, — позвал Тони.</p><p>— Сержанта, вообще-то, — ответил Баки и встряхнул головой. — Что? Да, точно, электромагнитные импульсы. Всё что хочешь, Тони.</p><p>Тони внимательно на него посмотрел.</p><p>— Твои слова, конечно, музыка для моих ушей, но есть и более важный вопрос: ты и впрямь запал на Кэпа или просто хочешь секса?</p><p>Баки нахмурился, а после опрокинул остатки выпивки.</p><p>— Да какая разница, — буркнул он, облокачиваясь на барную стойку.</p><p>— Кэпу нужен тот, кто видит в нём не только Кэпа. Команда… мы не всегда можем позволить себе такую роскошь и отделить Стива Роджерса от Капитана Америки. Так что да, разница есть, если, конечно, у тебя не просто кинк на Капитана или что-нибудь в этом роде.</p><p>— Да нет разницы, чёрт возьми, — прорычал Баки. — Стив совершенно чётко обозначил, что не заинтересован. Я тут только потому, что друзьям надоела моя жалкая рожа.</p><p>Тони уставился на него, словно до глубины души сожалел о решении окружить себя кретинами, а затем снова схватил его руку, точно одну из своих игрушек-роботов. Баки вздохнул, но возражать не стал. Он привык, что люди (Уэйд) нарушают его личные границы.</p><p>— Такой ответ меня устраивает, — сказал Тони.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего-ничего. — Тони взмахнул рукой, вытащил причудливый телефон и принялся что-то печатать. — Как насчёт полной автономии?</p><p>— То есть когда она не прикреплена к телу? — спросил Баки. Он задумался, а потом пожал живым плечом. — Звучит жутко. Мне нравится.</p><p>— Чудесный ты человек.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Наташа с Тони явно не понимали, что их догадки — полнейший бред. Спустя неделю после приёма Тони Баки по-прежнему не наблюдал ни намёка на одну конкретную икону нации. Пришла пора двигаться дальше. Никакой больше хандры в «Приятных вибрациях» после закрытия. Баки Барнс собирался начать новую жизнь.</p><p>— Может, стоит… — начала Ванесса, стоя посреди «Приятных вибраций» после закрытия.</p><p>Баки рубанул рукой по воздуху прямо у неё перед лицом:</p><p>— Нет. Не-а. С меня хватит. Баки Барнс не станет унижаться ни перед одним мужчиной, даже перед Капитаном Америкой.</p><p>— Так говорят только слабаки, — сказал Уэйд. Эрекционное кольцо, с которым он игрался, звякнуло о стекло витрины. — Да ты ведь едва начал.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь войти в историю как жуткий фанат, преследовавший Капитана Америку, — ответил Баки, прожигая его взглядом.</p><p>— А что насчёт…</p><p>— Вот уж дудки! — заорал Баки, размахивая руками. — Хватит с меня ваших блестящих идей. Я покончил с этим и точка.</p><p>Он демонстративно проигнорировал, как Уэйд с Ванессой переглянулись. Ему оставалось лишь смириться с идиотским планом, в который они собирались его втянуть.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Он должен был это предвидеть.</p><p>— Эй, — сказал Баки тощему блондину, которому взбрело в голову его похитить. Полчаса назад он проснулся в сыром подвале, прикованный наручниками к креслу. Голова раскалывалась, а в носу стоял запах хлороформа. — Тебя Уэйд подговорил?</p><p>Тощий бросил на него нервный взгляд. Чувак был пугливый, его светлые волосы — жиденькими, а длинный нос — крючковатым, отчего он весь походил на птицу.</p><p>— А если и так?</p><p>Баки возвёл глаза к небу. Ванессе с Уэйдом прилетит потом пара ласковых. Да пошло оно всё.</p><p>— Может, хоть футболку мне немножко разрежешь? — спросил Баки, ткнув подбородком в ключицу. — Ну, знаешь, чтоб я мог покрасоваться соском?</p><p>— Чего? — спросил тощий.</p><p>— Слушай, раз из меня сделали девицу в беде, я должен выглядеть хоть чуть-чуть соблазнительно, и твоя помощь пришлась бы как нельзя кстати. Окажи услугу, чувак.</p><p>Его похититель отступил на шаг.</p><p>— Ты меня… соблазнить хочешь?</p><p>— Сдался ты мне, — съязвил Баки. — Капитана Америку, конечно же.</p><p>Тощий призадумался и, легонько пожав плечами, вынул из кобуры сзади нож. И полоснул им Баки по груди.</p><p>— Эй! — вскрикнул Баки, отпрянув, когда кончик ножа вошёл в кожу. Он уставился на свою грудь, распахнув глаза, когда из неглубокого пореза полилась кровь, пачкая одежду. — Ну я же только про футболку. Молись, чтобы шрама не осталось, мудила.</p><p>— Захлопнись, — сказал тощий. Судя по срывающемуся голосу, у него начинали сдавать нервы. — Ты… ты мой заложник.</p><p>Баки, прищурившись, посмотрел на него:</p><p>— Ты сейчас серьёзно? Ты как-то сильно отклоняешься от сценария, приятель. Я не взаправду твой заложник. Разве Уэйд тебе не объяснил?</p><p>— Хайль Гидра!</p><p>Ох. Чудесно.</p><p>Доктор Дум — или какое он там бредовое имя себе выдумал — был настоящим грёбаным злодеем, а Баки был настоящим, блядь, ослом, раз позволил ему себя похитить. Да и вообще, откуда Уэйду знать нацистскую шестёрку? Если Уэйд хоть как-то связан с этими ублюдками, Баки придётся устроить своему боссу серьёзный разговор. Не без помощи кулака. Металлического кулака.</p><p>— Ты из ума выжил? — взвыл Баки так громко, что фон Дум аж подпрыгнул. — Ты знаешь, что с тобой сделает Капитан Америка? Да он тебя на куски порвёт! Из окна выбросит!</p><p>— Нет, если хочет заполучить своего драгоценного Баки невредимым, — с напускной смелостью ответил фон Дум.</p><p>Баки замер. Он опустил подбородок и нахмурился. И совершенно спокойно сказал:</p><p>— Если ты хоть подумаешь о том, чтобы добраться до Капитана Америки, используя меня, я организую тебе новую улыбку. Прямо поперёк горла.</p><p>К удовольствию Баки, фон Дум выглядел напуганным.</p><p>— Ты… Ты не сможешь.</p><p>Снаружи послышался взрыв, а сразу после металлическая дверь слетела с петель и, врезавшись в противоположную стену, звонко грохнулась на пол. Фон Дум не успел сделать ничего даже отдалённо похожего на разумный поступок — убежать или отпустить Баки, — как Капитан Америка ворвался в комнату, словно ураган.</p><p>И был он в ярости.</p><p>Это не должно было так завести Баки, учитывая приставленный к его затылку пистолет.</p><p>— Баки, — рявкнул Капитан Америка, которому спасательная операция, похоже, не доставляла никакого удовольствия. — Что, чёрт тебя дери, это было за сообщение?</p><p>— Какое сообщение? — огрызнулся в ответ Баки.</p><p>— «Лучше бы тебе спасти своего любовничка, пока до его лакомой задницы не добрался какой-нибудь другой блондинчик».</p><p>Щёки Баки вспыхнули, и он слегка опустил голову.</p><p>— Уэйд так решил помочь, — пробормотал он.</p><p>— Бога ради, — зарычал Стив, шагая к нему и не обращая внимания на пистолет фон Дума, прижатый к голове Баки, или же и вовсе позабыв о нём.</p><p>— Не так быстро, Капитан! — сказал фон Дум на удивление уверенно. — Одно неверное движение — и твой очаровательный дружок останется без мозгов.</p><p>— Теперь я уже не против, — сказал Баки. — Ауч!</p><p>Этот кретин хлестнул Баки пистолетом по затылку с такой силой, что у него потемнело в глазах. Баки планировал его прикончить.</p><p>— Ты можешь думать, что своими мелкими победами одержал верх, но пришло время Гидре снова встать у руля…</p><p>— Умолкни уже, Брэдли, — оборвал его Капитан Америка.</p><p>— Брэдли? — возмутился Баки. — Тебя зовут Брэдли? Да какой из тебя с таким имечком суперзлодей?</p><p>— Заткнись! — заорал Брэдли. Он наверняка бы ещё раз треснул Баки, если бы Капитан Америка не врезал ему щитом по лицу, отправив в полёт через всю комнату.</p><p>— Неплохой удар, — сказал Баки, посмотрев на распластанного на полу Брэдли.</p><p>— Ты ранен? — спросил Капитан Америка, закидывая щит за спину.</p><p>— Просто царапина, — ответил Баки.</p><p>К удовольствию Баки, Капитан Америка окинул взглядом его обнажённую грудь, задержавшись на пирсинге в соске. Есть вероятность, что Баки специально напряг мышцы. Совсем чуть-чуть. Из-за чего кровь, казалось, пошла сильнее.</p><p>Капитан Америка скрестил на груди руки.</p><p>— Как тебя умудрился похитить этот болван?</p><p>Баки бы тоже скрестил руки, не будь они сцеплены наручниками за спиной. Он ограничился тем, что немного пожал плечами.</p><p>— Уэйд вежливо попросил?</p><p>— Уэйд вежливо… Баки!</p><p>— Эй, я без зазрения совести заявляю, что не имею к этому отношения, — фыркнул Баки. — Мой босс зачем-то вбил себе в голову, что мне нужна помощь — а это, к слову, не так — и устроил моё похищение.</p><p>— Похищение Гидрой, — сказал Стив. Чёрт возьми, как же он был зол.</p><p>— Не думаю, что Уэйд как-то связан с Гидрой, но обещаю серьёзно с ним поговорить о том, что он общается с дурной компанией, — быстро ответил Баки. Несмотря на то, что Уэйд был той ещё занозой в заднице, Баки он, скорее, нравился, и ему не хотелось, чтобы того без суда и следствия прикончил Капитан Америка, к которому Уэйд относился с большим почтением. Баки выдохнул. — Стоило принять его первоначальное предложение и ограбить банк.</p><p>Капитан Америка потёр лицо рукой. Баки покусывал нижнюю губу. Пора забыть того, кто не заинтересован — Капитан, очевидно, не нуждался в Баки в своей жизни, да и не хотел этого.</p><p>— Может, хоть наручники снимешь? — спросил Баки, чувствуя, как затылок начинает покалывать от растущего смущения. В тёмном подвале, где его приковали наручниками к стулу, удобством и не пахло, и он попытался ухмыльнуться, чтобы это скрыть. Вышло, разумеется, неубедительно.</p><p>Огромная рука соскользнула с лица, открыв суровые голубые глаза.</p><p>— Даже не знаю. Мне в каком-то смысле нравится, что ты связан. Не влипнешь в неприятности.</p><p>— Ну и ну, — сказал Баки, флиртуя исключительно из инстинкта самосохранения. — А вы полны секретов, Капитан.</p><p>Румянец и яростный взгляд явно принадлежали Стиву Роджерсу. Когда тот не ринулся его освобождать, Баки со вздохом разорвал наручники сам.</p><p>Стив уставился на него, разинув рот и, возможно, даже немного заведясь, хотя последнее Баки наверняка додумал сам.</p><p>— А что? — защищаясь, начал Баки. — Я тоже не так-то прост.</p><p>— Ты всё это время мог освободиться? — настойчиво спросил Стив.</p><p>— Мои навыки в принятии решений и так уже под вопросом, — Баки поднялся на ноги, потирая живое запястье бионической рукой. На сердце вдруг стало очень тяжело. — Стив, послушай, — сказал он. — Прости за это. Я оставлю тебя в покое… чёрт, я и так уже планировал оставить тебя в покое, но Уэйд, к несчастью, взял инициативу в свои руки. Но я услышал тебя ясно и чётко. Обещаю больше не мозолить тебе глаза.</p><p>Видимого облегчения Стив не испытал, а вместо этого стянул шлем и хмуро посмотрел на Баки:</p><p>— Что, прости? Это ты ясно и чётко донёс, что не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего.</p><p>— Я? Серьёзно, я? Ты меня неделю динамил!</p><p>— Я понятия не имею, что это значит! — выпалил Стив, вскинув руки.</p><p>— Ты кинул меня на нашем свидании и пропал без вести!</p><p>— Ты отправил мне жуткую секс-игрушку, назвал капитанской задницей и заявился на приём Тони с Наташей! А потом отправил мне ту фотку!</p><p>У Баки вся кровь от лица отхлынула и тут же прилила обратно. Уэйд стащил его телефон и отправил Стиву что-то скандальное? Если кто-то из них отправил Стиву Роджерсу фото его члена…</p><p>— Какую фотку?</p><p>Стив рывком достал телефон из пояса, сильно ткнул в экран, чего, наверное, делать не стоило, и обвинительно повернул его к Баки.</p><p>— Вот это фото!</p><p>Баки схватил Стива за запястье, чтобы телефон не дёргался, и нахмурился. Фото сделали на приёме Тони. На нём Баки, прислонившись к барной стойке, с закатанными рукавами и ослабленным галстуком улыбался кому-то за кадром. И эта его пьяная улыбка была удивительно похожа на ухмылку, с которой он обычно предлагал кому-то провести вместе ночь.</p><p>— Грёбаная Наташа, — пробормотал Баки, поскольку она была единственной, кто мог выкрасть у него телефон.</p><p>— И что мне оставалось думать? — продолжил настаивать Стив, убирая телефон в пояс.</p><p>— Я из-за тебя улыбался, болвана кусок! — Когда Стив, тут же ошарашенно умолкнув, уставился на него, Баки запустил пятерню в волосы и вдруг смутился. — То есть ты танцевал с пожилой леди, которая выглядела чуть ли не по-королевски, она вела в танце, и… — скользнув рукой ниже, он потёр загривок. — Я просто подумал, что ты очень милый.</p><p>Стив смотрел на него во все глаза, которые не покидала ярость. А потом он прерывисто выдохнул и будто уменьшился, когда напряжение покинуло его тело.</p><p>— Я просто пытался привлечь твоё внимание, — буркнул Баки, чувствуя себя угрюмым подростком. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не пошаркать ногой по полу. — Единственное, в чём я виноват, это дилдо. В своём похищении я не участвовал, клянусь.</p><p>Стив молчал и лишь глядел на него с тем же, чёрт возьми, нечитаемым выражением лица. Да пропади оно всё пропадом. Баки осмотрел комнату, ища другие выходы, которые не заслоняли рассерженные супергерои, или что-нибудь огромное, обо что можно лишить себя сознания, пожалуйста, боже милосердный.</p><p>И вдруг Стив рассмеялся, обхватив живот рукой. Его громкий утробный смех был заразителен — Баки не сумел сдержаться и машинально засмеялся в ответ, чуть наклонив голову. Нелепость ситуации принимала охренеть какие масштабы.</p><p>Стив вытер уголки глаз, когда его смех сошёл до беззвучного хихиканья.</p><p>— Прости, что, эм, продинамил, что бы это ни значило. Я пытался смириться с парой-тройкой лет подавления желаний. Получалось плохо.</p><p>Нечто у Баки в груди съёжилось оттого, что Стиву пришлось мириться с подавлением желаний из-за него.</p><p>— Что ж, — сказал он, — прости, что отправил тебе жуткую секс-игрушку в ответ. Она… вряд ли тебе помогла.</p><p>— Не особо, — согласился Стив.</p><p>— Между мной и Наташей ничего нет, — добавил Баки, ощутив внезапную нужду прояснить это. — Если вдруг ты не понял, что я беспросветный гей.</p><p>У Стива на лице расцвела улыбка, способная осветить весь Нью-Йорк. Только не это. Баки точно попал.</p><p>— Я знал, грязный ты лжец.</p><p>— И что дальше? — спросил Баки. Ему хотелось схватить Стива за его нелепо огромные плечи, но он побоялся, что забежит слишком далеко. Вместо этого он сунул руки в карманы и, покачиваясь вперёд и назад, посмотрел на него.</p><p>Стив чуть пружинящей походкой направился к выходу.</p><p>— Даже не знаю, кто-то мне недавно советовал анальные пробки…</p><p>Баки застыл как вкопанный на несколько долгих секунд, за которые Стив успел исчезнуть за дверью. А потом, ринувшись за ним, крикнул:</p><p>— Погоди, Стив, ты серьёзно? Стив, не смей так надо мной шутить, чёрт тебя дери. Стив!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Бак Роджерс — персонаж фантастического сериала «Бак Роджерс в XXV веке».<br/>** Отсылка к песне Дэвида Боуи «Space Oddity».</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>